


Bejeweled

by yourrain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones, Damsels in Distress, Fairy Tale Curses, Fantasy, Kyoto, M/M, Magic, Red String of Fate, maybe ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/pseuds/yourrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that could cause the downfall of someone as powerful as Akashi Seijuurou, it would undoubtably be his desire to trump every other collector out there, namely his father. Mirrors, paintings, fine silks, he's got them all. Now, he's in pursuit of the one thing that not even his father has been able to dig up, a piece of ancient Persian jewelry gifted to an Okinawan noblewoman during the Edo period. Instead of having to scour abandoned castle towns as he'd expected, he just has to head to the edge of town and visit the little antique shop owned by a man named Furihata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bejeweled

**Author's Note:**

> Um. -tosses at Akafuri fans and runs-

Akashi Seijuurou is not particularly fond of spring, but he doesn't find it unpleasant either. The warmer weather makes it easier to go on excursions, after all. However, he was taking it easy for a change this month. (At least by his own standard.) He'd already finished up negotiations with his colleagues in Berlin and had sent them home drunk enough to warrant a hospital visit, feeling almost reassured that the new cooperate building would meet his standard. Unlikely, but it wouldn't be such a disgrace now. After tea, he would check in with the fashion designers in Milan to see how the new Modern Emperor collection is doing. Nothing would be as elegant as what his own tailor makes, but he feels better knowing that in the future, at least _some_ of Japan's workforce won't look quite so...tacky. Hmm, the fishery was doing alright. So was that new phone prototype. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He'd already sent those Chinese phone companies to their doom, Samsung and Apple would follow suit come fall. Maybe he would have time to visit that exhibition in London after all. 

He settles in the older tea room, enjoying the fresh blooms as he kneels on the tatami. Honestly, he prefers the Japanese style rooms to the Western ones, but progress and success always take precedent in this household and the west was the most prosperous place to speak of when his great grandfather had built this place. While waiting for the seasonal dessert that would follow the bitter matcha he'd just finished chugging down in three sips as he'd been taught, instead of admiring the tea bowl a last time, he allows his mind to wander to Rosabella. How beautiful and clever she is, his Rose, with her toffee colored hair and sharp tongue. He'd have gladly taken her as a wife, but even on his deathbed, the elder Akashi would not consent to his son marrying a _**half-breed** _ no matter how reputable of a family she comes from. Not to mention that her nose was too pointed, her skin not pale enough and her breasts too large while her hips were too small to bear a son. The list went on and unfortunately for Seijuurou, she'll be married in June and his father is as spritely and wicked as ever after a visit to the witch doctor. 

 Akashi is not easily taken by surprise. His assistant and family doctor-in-training, Midorima Shintaro, relishes in the brief shock on the man's face as he reports the news that will surely grant him a substantial pay raise.

"You're certain, Shintaro?"

"Quite." He says as he readjusts his glasses with a finger and slides forward the pictures he'd acquired. "My luck is the best today and yours will be tomorrow. I've already prepared your item."

"How ridiculous is it?"

"Zero. It's a wine red overcoat."

"Two." Akashi raises a brow as he flips through the photos. "It's April, a little late for fur wouldn't you say?"

"Possibly. I just thought you wouldn't want to take chances."

"I don't. You're certain it isn't a fake." He glances the man up and down, something that would send many to their knees or out the door in an instant.

"Absolutely."

"Then bring me my checkbook."

Midorima hesitates the slightest bit and that has one of Akashi's eyes twitching in suspicion.

"I'd ask shall we head to the bank but you give me that impression that that would be a fruitless effort. Why? What are they asking?"

"Nothing, sir." He says firmly. Akashi hates the spineless almost as much as those he can't control after all. 

"I beg your pardon?" Akashi asks as he leans forward, the air growing slightly heavier. 

"He said 'First of all, it's Greek and second of all, it's not for sale. Now please leave my room before I call the police!'" 

"It's not for sale?"

"Apparently not."

"How much did you offer?"

"I started with one million and worked my way up to the approximate worth of four hundred million."

"Did he know who you were representing?"

"Yes, but he couldn't believe it."

"And he said _no_?" Akashi repeats in a whisper, hands clenched so tight that Midorima notices a drop of blood land on his pant leg. 

Midorima hates to admit that even though he is used to these grown up temper tantrums, they still unnerve him. Who wouldn't be alarmed by _that_ eye? 

"Correct, sir." 

"Call the chauffeur." 

Midorima is not very religious, but he hopes that some higher power will have mercy on the shopkeep's soul. 

"Right away." 

* * *

 

"Well, I stand by your decision, Kouki." Kuroko nods as he passes on one of the bowls of steaming noodles he'd "bought" from Kagami. Honestly, his tab must be astronomical by now and would continue to grow as the man continually refuses to take his money. 

"Thanks, Kuroko. It's just my grandmother loved that piece and I wouldn't feel right selling it." 

"Then you shouldn't feel guilty. Why don't you take a break? I can start my shift now." He says as he shrugs out of his jacket.

"No, eat first. I opened a little late today anyway."

"Kouki, I'm fine. We always open later on Wednesdays. Go take a nap. You have class tonight don't you? Then you'll try to stay up with your brother all night and because those nurses are weak for you they'll allow it."

"He gets bored, it's the least I can do for him." Although he wouldn't mind lying down for a while, he decides. "Maybe just a little while then." 

He lies down but doesn't sleep really, he just dozes for a few minutes and spends the rest of the hour folding a few cranes. He doesn't even notice the bell ringing downstairs. 

"Welcome to Old Kyoto Antiques." Kuroko says politely and closes the cabinet he was rearranging. "May I help you?"

"Yes." Akashi replies, voice velvet smooth. "Are you the owner?"

"Yes. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Edo Period." 

"Alright. We have a few pieces you might like. How large of a room are you looking to furnish?"

"Just a mantel."

"We have some lovely block prints right here."  

 "I was looking for something more in the way of jewelry."

Kuroko's bored face becomes even more so and his slight annoyance shows through.

"Well, sir, jewelry was not very common during the Edo period. Any that was around was used explicitly for religious purposes. We might have some combs but that would be all." 

"Ah, what a shame." Akashi nearly leers. On a better day he would've liked the man, he can tell. Maybe he would have even found it in himself to become a donor; he appreciates humble businesses, after all. However, today is _not_ the day to condescend him. "Mr. Owner, unfortunately I'm not in a bantering mood or else I might invite you to keep me company over tea. I'll be frank; I know exactly what I'm looking for and I know for a _fact_ that it is here and I intend to leave with it. Shintaro." Akashi inclines his head as he slips off his gloves finger by finger, even the fur that lines his coat seems on end now.

Midorima steps forward, swinging a briefcase delicately onto the counter. With a few elegant flicks of his fingers he reveals what is easily five million yen. 

Kuroko's expressionless face is immediately animated with shock as his jaw drops and he's left to blink a few times before swallowing, hoping to the high heavens that a mobster hadn't just entered his shop. 

"I-I see." He clears his throat. "I can assure you that while your offer is _incredibly_ generous, you would be wasting that money here. All of the contents of this shop combined aren't worth that amount." He says, deciding it would be better not to deceive to the man. Even if he hadn't considered it beforehand, he certainly wouldn't take that risk now. 

"He's referring to this piece." Midorima slides forward a sketch along with one of the blurry pictures that he had managed to take.

Kuroko tilts his head slightly and then an icy feeling begins to form in his stomach. "I am sorry to inform you that that piece is not for sale." Kuroko shakes his head slightly before folding his hands, resisting the urge to fiddle with his vest. "If there's anything else at all that you're-" He's cut short by Akashi's palm slamming onto the counter, a few stacks of bills sent flying. 

"I have told you what I'm interested in. I am prepared to buy every piece in this shop down to the dust motes in the air but only if you are prepared to cooperate. Now, I'll ask for the first and last time; _where.is. **it**_?" 

"It's-, it's not-" Kuroko struggles to get the words out, held in place by those mismatched eyes.

"Akashi, I believe the necklace belongs to the other man. You might have more luck speaking with him." Midorima suggests, pushing up his frames out of habit.

Akashi lifts himself from his leaning position. "Excellent suggestion. Where might I find him?"

Kuroko's eyes inadvertently slide to the staircase and he immediately regrets it. 

"Oh. I see. Shintaro, please make sure we aren't disturbed during our... negotiations." He says as he makes his way towards the stairs, an almost sadistic smile forming on his lips. 

"Wait! You can't go up there!" Kuroko says following the man up the stairs. "Please, that is private. He's resting!" 

Akashi turns to face him, overcoat swaying. "We'll only be a moment, I'm sure." He says in a sickly-sweet voice. "Why don't you take a rest as well? Wouldn't want your food to get cold, would we." 

Kuroko sees that Midorima has shut the curtains and flipped the open sign to closed and he was even dimming the lights. The green haired man places a hand on his shoulder and guides him down the stairs and to a chair and before Kuroko can blink has a cup of tea prepared. 

"They shouldn't be long. Best not to disturb them though." He says cordially before he heads up the stairs to stand guard by the door marked "private". 

-

Furihata had been dozing the whole time he folded cranes and had finally given in to sleep, the red, sakura patterned bird slipping from his fingers. In his mind, he registers a new smell, something strong, a little spicy, a little earthy, rich like a fine tea. He likes it. He blinks his eyes open with a small, satisfied hum. 

"These are lovely." 

Furihata sits up, startled.

"Shh," Akashi's lips quirk slightly as he pushes Furihata back into his reclining position with a single finger. He admires a small green crane in his palm.

"Now then." He says calmly, folding his hands on his lap. "Would you mind telling me a little about that bracelet of yours?" 

"My bracelet? What are you-" He shakes his head as he sits up a bit. "Who-? How did you get up here?" Furihata asks confusedly. The main door locks on its own, something Kagami had insisted on after someone had gotten up there and stolen he and Kuroko's laptops. 

"Your partner was unable to help me and suggested that I come to you for further assistance. So, the bracelet. What do you know about it?"

"Uh," This was too bizarre. "Greek provenance, likely made by a Persian or it was fashioned similarily. Circa 6th century BC. It was gifted to a noblewoman in-"

"Okinawa during the Edo. A maternal great grandmother of yours, no?"

"Uh," He can only nod. "Estimated value: four hundred million yen."

"Mmhmm. That's right." Furihata is amazed at how pleased Akashi seems with him, he nearly blushes. "I realize that it is a precious family heirloom and it would be awfully difficult to part with but," The sing-song voice, similar to that a mother would use with her child, is a sharp contrast to the wolf grin Akashi wears. "I'll make it worth your while. Zero is my favorite number after all."

"You're serious." Is all Furihata can think to say. "Well, uh." He nervously pushes back his hair. He sees a few of the cranes in his peripheral vision, afraid to look away from Akashi for even a moment. _We need the money so bad._ Just think of it. He would be able to get a better loan for graduate school next year. He would be able to pay Kuroko the two months back rent he owes so he could pay Kagami to fix the leaky roof (again). He would be able to transfer his brother to a better hospital.

"I," _Am I an idiot?_   "I'm sorry but I just don't know if I can do it. My grandmother loved that bracelet. It's seen her family through famines and- and wars and I just- I don't know."  

Akashi doesn't let his smile falter. _Be nice. This one scares easily._ "I'm sure it did. I know. I'll give you time to think. We'll be in touch." He says, fully confident that he will have it by tonight. 

Furihata bites his lip nervously, finally breaking eye contact to look down at the card.

 

 

 

> Akashi Seijuurou
> 
> President & CEO
> 
> Akashi Corporations 
> 
> 80...

"Akashi Cooperations!?" He squeals and looks up, seeing the man had already gone. 

"Shintaro, let's go." Akashi says as shrugs his coat back on and descends the stairs. Kuroko chokes on his tea at the sight of the other man. Midorima follows and goes to retrieve the briefcase. 

"No, leave it. Think of it as a sign of goodwill." Akashi says, back turned to them as he flips the sign to open. "Good day to you." 

Midorima raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it as he opens the curtains. Furihata begins to clamor down the hall shouting "Wait!"

"Thank you for your time. We'll be in touch." Midorima bows respectfully as he pulls the door shut. The bell jingles. 

Kuroko seems to be in a daze as he stares at the money. "Oh." He holds his head and begins to sway slightly. 

"Oh my god!" Furihata whispers loudly. "Kuroko, do you know who that is!?"

The other shakes his head. "I don't and I don't need to know. Are you alright? Oh, god. I think we need to call the police. This is probably drug money!" He struggles to get to the phone when suddenly his knees give out. Fortunately Furihata is able to keep his head from smacking into the countertop.

"Wait! Oh gosh." He fans the other. "He's Akashi Seijuurou."

"Sei-Seijuu-oh." With that, the other faints.

"Kuroko?!"

With perfect timing as always, Kagami comes bustling in with dessert. "Yo! We have a new green tea tart that you guys should totally- What the hell happened? Tetsuya? What's wrong?" He quickly kneels down and does his best to understand what Furihata says next.

- 

"You seem excited." Midorima notes as he watches Akashi sip at the fine sake.

"Oh? Well, I suppose I am. Fifty years searching and my father came no where close to finding that little gem. And tomorrow it will be mine."

"I'm surprised you're waiting that long."

"I'll be shocked if he doesn't call by nine." 

-

Akashi's intuition was not far off. Furihata spends the evening opening and closing his phone again and again and ending his calls just before they go through. 

"Little bro, stop that. The poor girl is probably goin' nuts waiting on you. Just call her already or don't." Comes the teasing voice. 

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you up?" He puts his phone and textbook aside. 

"No, but you should be sleeping. What would mom say?" 

"Probably something embarrassing." He chuckles. "Do you need me to do anything?" 

"Yeah, for you to stop working yourself to death. Why don't you go out with whoever you keep calling? Go on a vacation. Get a hobby. Anything! You're not living life to the fullest, you know."

"My life is very fulfilling! Honestly. I have the shop and my classes are interesting and I have hobbies!"

"Like what?"

"Trains!" He pipes up excitedly.

His brother laughs. 

"Fine. Build another train. I just..." He holds his stubbled jaw in thought. "I don't want you to be trapped here because of me. You could go to Osaka or even Tokyo." He gestures. "You don't want to waste your life in a backwater place like this."

Furihata gives him a half-hearted smile before moving to hug him. "I'm not, I swear. What better place for a history major to be than in Kyoto?"

"Then move further into the city, we barely count all the way out here."

"No!" Furihata says, doing a poor job at concealing the panic in his voice. "I'll only go there after I can get you into a better hospital and after I pay back Kuroko. Period!" 

The elder brother sighs before rubbing the other's back soothingly. "Behind again, huh? Dammit." He sighs and uses his free hand to rub his temples. "Damn this body of mine. Can't even fight off a freakin' cold. 'God's punishment for the gays!' is what the stupid nurse at the front desk says." He grits his teeth.

"Tuberculosis is not a 'freakin' cold'. And- and HIV affects everyone. **_And_** it wouldn't mater if you were gay, that doesn't mean you deserve _this_!" He finally breaks down sobbing, pounding the sheets with his fists.

"Moral of the story little brother, never get a tattoo or do drugs. You hear me?"

"You didn't even do those things! It was just from a stupid wrestling match!" The younger shouts almost hysterically. "It's not fair! You showered! You changed your uniform! You... you weren't supposed to get sick." The defeat in his voice is almost heartbreaking.

"Hey, no yellin' in the hospital. You're not supposed to be here now anyway." He ruffles the other's hair. "Yeah, it sucks but I'm a'ight. You on the other hand are not and need to take your scrawny ass to bed. Now."

Furihata can tell he won't win this argument and begins to pack his bag. 

"Just one more thing."

"Alright but make it quick."

"Well..."

"Well...? You ain't in no trouble are you? I'm still your big brother and I have no problems pounding some sense into that empty head of yours if you're up to something you shouldn't be."

"Jeez," Furihata pouts. "Way to let me finish. Bro, if someone came by and wanted to buy something that's important to you, would you sell it?"

"Dunno. How important?"

"Really important!"

"You gotta give me more than that."

"Like your championship trophy or grandpa's ink and brushes or mom's kimono."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll be honest. I'm a bit of sentimental fool but if I needed the money enough, I might consider it. Depends on what I'd be doing it for."

"Have you done that before?" The younger asks curiously. 

"Once or twice."

"When?"

"Chh, nosy little thing as always. I sold my gameboy and some trading cards in middle school."

"What? You love those though." He thinks to the huge collect that he'd always admired. "Why?"

"So you could eat that week."

"Oh." Furihata breaths out a shaky sigh and hugs him again. 

 He smiles down at the other fondly. "A damn good investment, I'd say." 

-

"There you have it. Six thousand yen, if you please." 

"Takao, you're the biggest rip-off artist of an oracle I've ever met." Midorima rolls his eyes as he counts the money.

"Oh, but I'm also the most accurate you'll ever meant. Whoo-hoo~" He grins as he flips through the bills and pockets them. 

"Thank you for your time, Kazunari. You were helpful as always."

"It was my great pleasure, sir." He bows. "Follow my advice and there's sure to be a happy ending for all." His eyes glint mischeviously and he hurries away with a flutter of his cape. 

"Ugh. I don't see why you trust him, sir." Midorima grumbles as he shuts the door.

"He's like me. He sees what others cannot. It's nice to have a fresh pair of eyes every now and again. Do as he says and bring me the blue one."

Midorima sighs as he goes to retrieve the object as he was told. Sometimes he wonders what's worse: when the other is throwing fits and he can't understand anything he's saying or when he's mumbling voodoo and is perfectly calm. As per usual, smog and sparks form as the room grows dimmer and harder to breath in with each second.

"Oh, hurry up, Daiki! Do you have to make such a dramatic entrance every time?!" Akashi snaps.

"Way to kill the mood you tasteless serpent." Complains the man who suddenly materializes, floating midair, clad in precious gold and sparkling blue gems with matching harem pants."What do you want this time? Another shipwreck for one of your competitors? More power for the stupid little boxes you creatures waste your time speaking into? Or maybe a little case of the consumption for that woman of your's fiancé?" He chuckles.

"Quiet, Daiki. This might be even beyond you." Akashi replies calmly, knowing it'll irk the other.

" _Nothing_ is beyond me."

"Good. I need you to do a little something for me. Look at what the gypsy left." 

A grin spreads across his face as he does. "I can do that."

 

 

 

 


End file.
